


A Knight and her Sword

by KingFisherWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional support? In my futanari smut?, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Futanari, Futanari Paladin can't keep in her pants, Futanari Paladin fucking a catgirl, Gratuitous German, Happy Ending, Humor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherWriting/pseuds/KingFisherWriting
Summary: Astoria V. Kovacs, renowed Paladin, has recently grown a throbbing, hard addition.This is a story about that time she lost her 'sword' inside a catgirl.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Knight and her Sword

Now, don’t get me wrong. This sort of thing happens, but for most of the time, serving under Astoria V. Kovacs is a great honour. She has worked her way up in the Knights by her own efforts, instead of some other people I know, and has fought tooth and nail for gaining and serving that position. I was with her during the last desperate charge defending the bastion of Unbequemehose, I have seen her spearing through enemies like a spear through warm butter, and, I will be honest, it also helps that she is one of the hottest Paladins in the entire Chapter.

She is tall, with piercing blue eyes, her black hair usually cut short, as it is becoming for a Paladin, her skin is smooth and perfect save for the many scars that cover her body (but if you ask me that is a plus) and even with all the exercise that she gets from her lifestyle she still maintains a large, round bust.

As all Paladins she does dress up by herself, though, in case someone asks. Up until recently I had never seen her naked.

But, yeah, that’s not the part that makes it odd. The part that makes it odd is that a few months ago my Paladin, direct superior and role model has acquired an… addition.

Nobody knows about this, and nobody must. Even I stumbled upon it by chance, when I came back into the barracks one day and I heard noises in a corner, stumbling upon Astoria V. Kovacs, growling as she pushed seven inches of pale, hard dick inside the soft and apparently gushing pussy of a mewling servant girl.

We talked about this. Of course, we talked about this. She excused herself profusely, as if she was doing something wrong, telling me she was at her own lusts’ mercy. I tried to reassure her what she did was perfectly normal. Believe me, holding your own Paladin in tears as she recounts you all the girls she has fucked in the last few months, the hard-ons she gets every time a scantily-clad servant walks by, and her recently-acquired habit of crossing her legs at meetings… it can be an eye-popping experience. Especially given how many girls she has fucked, compared to your… uhm… somewhat meager amount.

But I was not jealous. Maybe a little bit jealous of her size, but not of _her_. Paladin Astoria has been my hero ever since I was a cadet, and seeing her so vulnerable and open, and smiles bubbling up from her teared-up face as I tried to soothe her and let her know that it was all right and I would keep her secret with my life was one of the best moments of my life. It made me feel like I was really worthy of being her squire.

So, for a while, things proceeded as usual, for the most part. She did get a little bolder. While we were patrolling the forest border she often asked for a quick break, blushing and balling her fists. I tried not to think about her beautiful, sweaty body as she probably bent over a bush, holding her big dick in both hands as she jerked off. She always came back satisfied, a little red in the face, but happy for the release.

That was pretty much the only change.

But as I said, only for a while.

Trouble came in the form of a catgirl, as it so regrettably often happens. Those days Paladin Astoria and I were patrolling the Blauerbär forest border. It is a dangerous place, choke-full of bandits and worse things, and one of those worse things was a band of catgirl smugglers that had been recently making huge gains on the black market. By all thirty million Gods, the Knights would not stand for it, and Astoria as keen on apprehending at least one of the smugglers for interrogation. If she had ulterior motives I have no idea, and by now it is too late.

Eight days into our patrol, we were successful. Astoria caught a smuggler, and maybe I should have seen the signs right away. As all catgirls, she was moody and scantily-clad, and as all smugglers, she tended to jump and move around a lot, so her pert, rounded bum and long toned legs were right on display. Tied up like a Fechbiegbarwurstel as she was, the catgirl was… ah, tempting. Especially when she leaned her head back, flashing us her smug smile (it is common knowledge that catgirls are also smug) flipping her orange ears. She had the cutest button nose, and was in every other aspect completely human except for the long fluffy tail sprouting from her bottom, which she kept on flipping right and left. She liked to present her small, perky breasts, barely covered by her clothes (did I mention she was scantily-clad?) and seemed all too pleased to elicit certain reactions not just from me but from Paladin Astoria as well. Astoria was holding up remarkably well, though, as she was only a little red around the ears when the catgirl’s tail kept on hitting her calves or coiling around her wrists. Purely by accident, I am sure.

“Sorry, sorry, am I distracting you?” She would purr as Astoria flicked her wrist, “Because I do know some better ways, miss lady Paladin, sir.”

After four hours of this charade, we were both tired, still far away from the barracks, hungry and thirsty. So, when we reached a clearing in the woods that was not far away from a few farms, Paladin Astoria stopped her horse, jumped down and pointed at me.

“We are stopping here for a moment. Go ask the farm if they have some milk, egg, anything goes. If they have some Geheimnisvollfleisch, maybe.”

I nodded. I could go for some Geheimnisvollfleisch, right now. Then I realized that while the farm would not be very far, I would be leaving Paladin Astoria with the catgirl. A tantalizing, scantily-clad, flirty catgirl.

“Yes, but, uhm, milady,” I tried to reply as Astoria took off her helm, revealing her black, sweaty mane of hair. “Are you… sure it would be the best of ideas to leave you alone with the prisoner here? There might be… risks involved.”

Astoria blinked, then she seemed to catch my drift. She smiled in a very reassuring way.

“Oh, the farms are pretty close, it is going to be such a short trip. Put your worries at rest, squire. Paladin Astoria has perfect control over the situation.”

A few memories surfaced, of the same confident Paladin Astoria plunging her dick deep into servant girls, farmers, an entire circus troupe, and one wandering mage we once met, so I gritted my teeth and tried to smile while trying to convey how skeptical I was.

“Are you sure? Milady?”

“I am _positive_! Now go and fetch milk and eggs, squire! I am sure we are all starving.”

“My tummy aches,” the catgirl purred, passing her long dainty fingers over her visible abs. She was lying down on the grass, belly-up, mewling and trying her best to flick her tail back and forth, presenting her long legs and her rounded bottom. “Maybe someone can give it a scratch?”

“At least let me do this,” I said as I quickly tied up the prisoner to a nearby tree. She hissed at me, but could do nothing else. That was how I left the two of them, Paladin Astoria holding her helm in her hands, looking down at the grass and the prisoner once again passing her hands all over her body while biting her lip.

A large drop of sweat dripped across my forehead. Something told me I had little time.

sI sprinted towards the farms, trying to cross the distance as fast as I could. Luck must have been on my side, because I did find eggs, milk, and even an entire bowl of Geheimnisvollfleisch, still warm.

Things were going great, actually. Coming back into the forest, towards the clearing, took me a little longer – I might have also stopped a moment to take a bite out of the Geheimnisvollfleisch, it was just too good – but as I reached the clearing I found only the horse, and all around me a great deal of nothing, except for Astoria’s helm, and some untied ropes.

And some far-off wailing.

Oh, may Gods protect us, all thirty million of them.

I left the egg, milk and Geheimnisvollfleisch next to the horse, and went looking for Astoria and the catgirl. Something told me I would find them right next to each other.

I was half-right.

I found them _atop_ each other.

Astoria had discarded her pants, so her bum was in full display, as well as her toned thighs, and even part of her member, as she pumped it fast and hard inside the squealing, trembling catgirl. She lay on her back on the grass, arching her back as the Paladin absolutely dominated her, holding tight onto her waist as she pumped and pumped and groaned _pussy!_ from time to time. The catgirl was an absolute mess. Her tongue lolled in and out of her mouth, her hands scratched the back of Astoria’s cuirass, holding her as close as she could. Her pink nipples were so hard and pointy they looked like two pink marble beads. And her pussy. Oh Gods conserve me, Astoria was pounding her pussy as if the God of Thunder was out for blood, a pretty pink catgirl pussy, wet with juices and with her clit exposed, as hard as the nubs on her chest, producing wet slaps every time Astoria pumped her dick deep into it.

_Slap slap slap_!

Now, you will have to understand. This had happened before. And the girls for some reason were all so into it, they reacted, all of them just like the catgirl did, eyes rolling back, mouth opened in ecstasy, as the Paladin plunged her sword deep into each of them. And each and every time, I had been the one who had tried to hide _his own_ hard-on as Paladin Astoria came back into her room, weeping, praying to the Gods to relieve her of this burden.

“Ahhh! Yes! Pussy, pussy,_ pussy_!” She was screaming. A few trees away, a flock of birds took off, probably as scared as they were disturbed. “It feels so good! _Pussy_!”

“Y-yes, yesss,” the catgirl purred, “please, more! More! Deeper! H-h-harder! I will tell you e-everything!”

I had assisted to similar scenes a lot of time. I do not know why that was the moment I snapped, but apparently I did. I sat behind a large tree, where I could get good, uh, visuals from the scene, took off my trousers and put my hand around my already-throbbing dick. Which wasn’t as blessed as the Paladin’s, but then again only maybe an inch shorter, so I had no problem giving it a good pump as the Paladin’s screams filled the air.

Now, it is a bit different from what you usually hear, you know? When two girls do it – come on, live a little, don’t tell me you don’t know how life in a monastery is! – they usually try to be discreet about it. I have heard plenty of stories, and have had my own share of experiences. Once, before Paladin Astoria stumbled upon her own transformation, I had the luck of stumbling upon two girls from the town of Roterschickerbulle, and of Gods was that a night to remember. But my point is, when two girls do it, you _usually_ do not hear a lot of noise. Maybe a few _uuhhh_ and _aaahhhs_ but the pounding, the slapping, the yowling, the mewling, it is not something I remember hearing very often.

“_Aaaah! Yes, yes yes please please_!”

_Slap slap slap slap slap_!

“_Pussy! Catgirl pussy is just the best! I will pry you open like I did with the gates of Akzeptableverluste!_”

Yes, not something you hear very often. And the sight of that long hard rod pumping inside and out of the catgirl’s glistening pussy did something to me… which I cannot describe, not fully. Because I could see the catgirl had somehow opened Paladin Astoria’s cuirass, and her large breasts were on display, pressing against the catgirl’s smaller chest, dominating it as much as she was dominating her by plunging into her depths, making her squeal and yowl and roll her eyes back.

“You are going to…ahh, yes, you are so warm and tight! You are going to reveal the whereabouts of your band, you thief!”

_Slap slap slap slap_!

“I will tell you e-everything. But please don’t stop! D-don’t stop! I am _so_ close! Again!”

_Again_, I though as I stroked my own dick. Paladin Astoria had already made her cum _once_, or probably more, in the short time they had been there.

“_Do it, you knife-eared slut!_ _Cum!_”

She pressed her dick deeper than ever, and the catgirl yowled, her fingers scratching allover Paladin Astoria’s back, and her legs pushed against the grass as she kicked and screamed and arched her back and oh Gods her nipples were so hard against Astoria’s own large soft breasts, and she must be cumming _so hard_ from that big dick, and that was my hero, my own hero giving a good pounding to a catgirl lowlife and withholding the rule of law and the Will of the Emperor, and that was the moment something hit me as well, and I found my dick spraying a tick rope of cum.

Fuck, some went on my clothes.

Panting, coming down from the high, I listened as Paladin Astoria pounded even more into the catgirl’s pussy.

“You are… so… tight…” panted Astoria as she pinched her own nipples. “And… warm… an- oh _for the Emperorrr_!”

Paladin Astoria arched her back, and the catgirl hang onto her dick for dear life as she came inside her. Tick bubbles of white cum sprouted from her pussy where her dick could not plug them all in, and the catgirl moaned a breathy _oh fuck…_ as Astoria came inside her.

It seemed I had peaked just before the grand finale.

Paladin Astoria fell against the catgirl, panting.

I quickly came to my senses. Sure, she might have opened herself up to me, but she was _still_ my superior, and I did not want to think about her reaction if she found me jerking off to her fucking yet another girl.

I pulled my pants on, using a few leaves to clean my dick off (not my smartest moment), and came back to the horse and the egg and the milk and the Geheimnisvollfleisch, which by now was remarkably colder.

By the time the Paladin and the catgirl came back, the Geheimnisvollfleisch was completely cold. The Paladin’s hair was all slick, and she was rosy in her cheeks, and seemed terribly satisfied with herself, at least until she saw me, and part of that satisfaction turned into shame. The catgirl just giggled. She had a gait to her walk, and, as I noticed, she did not sit down.

Paladin Astoria looked at the milk, the eggs, and the Geheimnisvollfleisch.

“Good job,” she acknowledged, sat down in the middle of us, saying nothing.

The catgirl purred.

“Good job _indeed_.”

“I was, uh…” Paladin Astoria said, waving her hands, “I was interrogating the prisoner.”

“I confessed _everything_,” the catgirl answered, with a dreamy look on her face. “I got every secret _pounded_ out of me…”

“So! Now that lunch is ready, why don’t we sit down and enjoy a good meal. F-for the Emperor!”

I would never think about that expression the same way.

We spoke in silence, the Paladin redder and redder in the face, the catgirl still standing, until I was the one who could not stand it anymore.

“I saw you,” I confessed, putting an egg in my mouth.

Paladin Astoria froze.

“Y-you…you what?”

“Naughty boy,” the catgirl purred. “I bet he got all hard from watching.”

“Actually, I did whip it out and jerked off to the two of you.”

“YOU WHA-”

For the first time in my life, I interrupted my Paladin, my liege, my hero. I interrupted this black-haired, blue-eyed, large-chested, big-dicked goddess of a woman. For her own good.

“Let me finish, please. We have been over this. There is _nothing_ to worry about. Well, maybe risking to break a girl or two.”

“Oh, she did _brrreak_ me alright,” the catgirl purred.

“You are astoundingly hot, milady, if you do not mind me saying so. You have always been, and ever since… your addition you might be even better. You _are_ better! I feel like I can make dumb jokes and you can understand them! I feel like I have never been so _close_ to you!”

“Squire…”

“All I ask of you, milady, is you _stop_ berating yourself. Maybe there is a cure and maybe there is not… but for now, you must learn to live with it.”

Silence stretched for a little while. Even the catgirl seemed too content to disturb it. Or maybe she _had_ been broken a little.

“Squire… I don’t know what to say. Desire… the craving is too much at times. I want to resist, but…”

“Then maybe try and allot some time for it? You can give yourself release and feel less guilty the rest of the time.”

She put a gauntlet finger to her lips.

“You know… that might work. Gods, how come you are so smart about this, squire?”

I shrugged.

“I just lived with a dick longer than you had.”

She laughed, shook her head.

“Yeah, maybe you are right. This is all Aldeta’s fault…”

My ears perked up at that name. Paladin Astoria did have a sister named Aldeta, but she scarcely if ever mentioned her. As far as I knew, she was a nobody, a failure of a mage. But what if… my lady seemed to catch my interest.

“Don’t ask.” She was getting red in the face again, redder than before. Then she exhaled, and seemed to relax a little. “You know what, Squire? There must be a reason why I keep you around. I think you earned a promotion. And maybe some little perk…”

A few weeks later, I did find out what she meant. The catgirl, as thoroughly converted to the lawful side of society as she had been, had spilled the beans, and that had earned Paladin Astoria three days of spiritual retirement, in a locality of her choice.

So naturally she chose the hot springs of Undichter Wasserhahn, a renowned vacation spot for nobility and high-ranking Knights. The sauna and hot-water springs was a real paradise. Top notch as a spiritual retirement.

The real kicker happened, though, one night as I was coming back into my room. I heard Paladin Astoria’s voice coming from her own quarters.

“_Squire! _Come at once!”

She sounded tense, maybe panicked. Was she having a relapse? Worried, I did not even put on clothes over my towels, and excusing myself mentally with the Emperor and the Gods for my lack of dress, I entered her room.

“Ah, you are here, squire! You see, it seems as if I have lost my sword…” she said, holding a servant girl from behind. The girl was sprawled over the bed, mouth agape, eyes rolled back as she panted and mewled. Paladin Astoria was deep inside her. Not moving, though. Something shone in her eyes, a light I had seldom seen before.

“I seem to have misplaced it inside this servant. Mind you helping me? Maybe…plug her other end, make sure I don’t lose it again?”

“I…” oh, whatever. This was my hero. And she was naked, gloriously naked, her large breasts capped by hard nipples, and she was wearing her biggest smile yes. “Why, yes!”

I jumped on the back, took off the towel. “For the Emperor!” I cried out and wasted no time in plugging in the girl’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! This is the start of something I would like to work on, a fantasy world with a few interesting characters, among them Astoria V. Kovacs, the futanari Paladin who has some real trouble keeping it in her pants.  
If you want to leave some comment, this is the right moment. Thank you for reading, I hope I will see you soon with another story, this one probably starring Astoria's sister, Aldeta V. Kovacs. The Tentamage.  
No prize for guessing what that is going to involve.


End file.
